The invention relates to a locking device for computers and especially for locking the cables of a computer and/or its peripheral devices to the computer, which locking device consists of a frame which is attached either to the computer or to a peripheral device, a cover part which is attached to the frame and is also detached from it, and a locking device which locks the cover part to the frame.
A computer usually consists of a central processing unit which is connected through cables, or through corresponding parts, to different peripheral devices like a display unit, printer or other equipment. An everyday problem is that computers and peripheral devices are often relatively light and they can be moved by carrying. The cables are easy to detach from a computer and peripheral devices, thus the computer and/or the peripheral devices can be easily moved one by one from a place to another. Safeguarding the computers and peripheral devices against theft has to be taken into account in places where there may be a lot of people passing by.
There are diverse locking devices by which a computer or peripheral devices can be locked to a table or a corresponding foundation or to each other. The structure of these devices is clumsy and they are difficult to use. Usually every single equipment has to be attached separately to a foundation or a corresponding structure.
The object of this invention is to present a locking device for computers, which prevents stealing the computer or its peripheral devices. In addition the object of the invention is to present a locking device which has a simple structure, it is easy to use and its manufacturing costs are advantageous. In addition the meaning of this invention is to present a locking device which can be adjusted according to different computers and/or their peripheral devices.
The object of the invention is achieved through a locking device which is characterized by the details described in the claims.
A locking device according to the invention is equipped with formed fixing devices in the frame and/or in the cover part by which the cables connected to the computer are attached when the cover part has been attached to the frame. The cables are attached by using the locking device by attaching the device first to the computer frame, frame of peripheral device or some other appropriate place in these equipment, and by attaching the cables from the computer or the peripheral device to the locking device. After the cables have been attached to the computer and its peripheral devices it is difficult to detach them and it requires strong measures including breaking the locking device. It is difficult to move the computer and its peripheral devices simultaneously, thus it is difficult to steal the set. It is also possible to attach one of the locking devices to a foundation, like a table or a corresponding structure, and in this case it is almost impossible to steal the set.
The advantageous embodiment of the invention includes fixing devices that have been formed to the upper surface of the frame. By using these fixing devices the cables are attached to the locking device. By using the fixing devices it is possible to attach the cables between the frame and the cover part. The fixing devices are designed in a functional way so that the cables are firmly attached in their position.
In the other advantageous embodiment of the invention the fixing devices have been formed to the lower surface of the cover part and they are used to attach the cables to the locking device. Also in this case the appropriately designed fixing devices are used for attaching the cables firmly between the cover part and the frame.
In the additional advantageous embodiment of the invention the fixing devices have been formed to the upper surface of the frame and the corresponding fixing devices have been formed to the lower surface of the cover part in order to attach the cover part to the frame. These fixing devices help the lock device and attach the cover part firmly to the frame. The structure and form of the fixing devices may vary in different embodiments in an appropriate way.
Mainly hollow supports have been formed to the ends of the frame in the advantageous additional embodiment of the invention. These supports have been equipped with disc-like devices which can be turned and adjusted according to the supports. These discs contain one or more eccentric holes for attachment of the frame. When the locking device is attached to a computer or a peripheral device the discs and the holes enable effective adjustment of locking points to the desired part of the computer or the peripheral device. The discs can be turned to different positions till some of the holes matches the appropriate place in the structure. After this the frame can be attached through this hole by using a fixing screw, or a corresponding one, to the computer or its peripheral device.